I'm a Father Since When?
by Zana Haruko
Summary: Kagome and Hiei were together but separated after a misunderstanding. Now their daughter who Hiei did not know about is coming to get Hiei in order to save her mother from the greatest evil of all. Hades himself has taken her mother with plans for that wi


Disclaimer: I am in no room to make another story but I was feeling creative and what notI own nothing but my mind and Zana.

Summary: Kagome and Hiei were together but separated after a misunderstanding. Now their daughter who Hiei did not know about is coming to get Hiei in order to save her mother from the greatest evil of all. Hades himself has taken her mother with plans for that will later be revealed.

Chapter One" SHES GONE"!!!!

Kagome sighed for the second time that day as she thought back on the man she loved and still does today. At the time they were fighting she was pregnant and ready to tell Hiei the news. But when they started she had forgotten why she had came to him in the first place. Hiei broke all contacts with her after that no one would tell her anything and even his friends looked at her like a common whore. She went into hiding after that and 12 months later a beautiful baby girl was born. Zana Haru Higurashi. Red eyed Black haired girl.

Zana grew up quickly already maturing around the age of five. She was a genius. At the age of 10 she was finishing up college. She loved computers and her whole room was littered with cords and wires. She also inherited something things from her father. His Bloodlust, cold ways, and the body turmoil. Kagome had found out about when she had found Zana in the backyard with dead animals everywhere. Zana being park miko and part Koorime didn't help matters either so because of that she became cold to those that weren't family.

Now at the age of 13 Zana was what people would call weird. Instead of getting in trouble for skipping or eating all the ice cream she would get in trouble for hacking in to the CIA's computer system or the Russian government. She was told all the time she was hell's spawn. People didn't know how right they were. Anyway on to the present.

Kagome went upstairs to clear her mind and wake up Zana. Slowly she knocked on the door.

"Zana it's time to get up Kitty"

"In a moment Okaasan I'm just finishing up some last minute conversations with the presidents of Russia and China."

"Ok just be down before breakfast gets cold"

"Hai Okaasan"

Kagome went downstairs in the kitchen. Breakfast had already been set so she waited. When she saw her little girl come down the stairs she felt like crying. Her baby had grown up without even asking about her father and seemed like she didn't care. Kagome had wanted to give her daughter the family she deserved. Straightening up Kagome promised to be strong.

"So Okaasan are we going to have another job tonight"

"Yes we must assassinate the prince of England"

"Awesome I love England they have the best bagels"

Kagome had been looking for a job and fond one in the supernatural Assassin's business. Kagome and her daughter worked for some man named Yomi. Zana had taken the job pretty well. She had no problem with killing so she thought. Zana had left for her job at the college. She was a professor there teaching technology and technology related things. So Kagome was alone.

Kagome was tending to the garden when all of the sudden she disappeared. All that was left was a watering can rolling on the floor.

When Zana got home the door was still locked and the back door was open. She called for her mother but didn't find anything or hear anything. When she found the watering can that her mother adored on the floor she new something was wrong. For the first time in her life Zana was scared and knew what she had to do.

"Time to find Papa"

To be continued……………………………………………..

How'd ya like it?????

Sorry about me not updating my other story. For that story I'm kind of having a writers block.

Parings

Kagome/Hiei

Yusuke/Kurama (Oh YEAH Love it)

Keiko/Hojo

Boton/Koenma

PLEASE 

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
